onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 415
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 521 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Nami - Robin | rating = 8.9 | rank = 5 }} "Hancock's Confession - The Sisters' Disgusting Past" is the 415th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Hancock decides to test Luffy by giving him an ultimatum: either he gets a ship so he can leave the island while the girls remain statues or she changes them back and Luffy finds another way to the archipelago. Luffy however asks her to turn them back without hesitation. Hancock was speechless and expected Luffy to be selfish like all men she's met. At the palace, Hancock shows Luffy the mark on her back to see if he recognizes it. Nyon comes in and reveals Luffy's assault on a World Noble, leaving Hancock speechless. After Luffy gains Hancock's trust, the snake sisters tell him about their terrifying past. After her story, Luffy assures Hancock that he doesn't think less of her which makes Hancock smile and admit she likes him. She then agrees to let him use the Kuja ship to get back to his friends. Long Summary At the arena, Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold apologize to Hancock for losing, but Hancock says it's fine and Luffy looks over at Marguerite's body and is relieved to see she's fine. As Luffy is done checking her, he looks up and asks Hancock if she's gonna fight him now, but Hancock says she won't and is done with all the fighting and just wants to end things now. When Luffy asks her to change the others back to normal and if she has the power to change them back, she confirms she does, but says she gives Luffy two options: he can have a ship and be transported back to Sabaody or return the others back to normal and find himself another way to get off the island himself. The three sisters look down on him and Hancock thinks to herself that now he will have no choice but to reveal his true nature. However, Luffy gets on his knees in gratitude and asks her to turn them all back to normal without hesitation leaving Hancock speechless, and prompting Nyon to comment how amazing it is that someone with willpower like Luffy's would bow their head for the sake of the ones who saved his life. Afterwards, Marguerite and her friends are returned to normal and the others are happy that they are all alright. When they ask what happened to Luffy the other Kuja's inform them that he was invited to the palace, shocking everyone. At the palace, Sonia expresses her gratitude to Luffy for covering her back and apologizes for before and Luffy says it's alright since she said she's sorry and Marigold states if anyone saw what was really on their back they'd have to leave the country. While Luffy wonders what they mean, Hancock says he can come in behind the curtains and as he does, he thinks it's food only to be disappointed and confused as to why Hancock is naked. Hancock remarks how his rudeness is astonishing, but forgets that and tells him to look at what he saw on her back again and tell her where he saw it before. The mark on her back is revealed as a hoof mark and as Luffy looks at it trying to remember it, Hancock tells him to hurry as this is not something she likes showing to others. Luffy states he mistook it for the mark on Hatchi's forehead from before. At that moment, Nyon comes in and tells Hancock she should trust him due to his large heart, despite her hesitation. Nyon reads from the newspaper and reveals Luffy's assault on a World Noble, his escape from the fighters from Central and how he then managed to reach the island in two days, leaving the sisters speechless. Marigold asks Luffy who he is and Luffy retorts saying that he's been trying to tell them that he has no idea how he got there and also mentions that he doesn't regret what he did to the noble because of the way he harmed Luffy's friends. Hancock, overwhelmed with what she heard from Luffy begins to tear up relieved that there are still people in the world that will fight against the World Government and stand up for others, just like "him". When Luffy asks who she's talking about, Hancock, knowing she can trust him, says that she will tell him everything and that her mark is the mark of the World Nobles. She and her sisters were slaves. When she was twelve, she and her sisters were kidnapped when they were on the Kuja's ship as beginner pirates and sold to the Celestial Dragons. The first man she ever saw was the one who painfully branded the mark on her back and is the reason she hates men. Sonia starts screaming from the painful memories and Luffy says that they don't have to talk about it if they don't want to. Hancock continues her story about how she and her sisters were slaves for four years and suffered the worst terrors imaginable, until one day, a fish-man named Fisher Tiger climbed the Red Line and attacked Mary Geoise. Even though he hated humans, he did not discriminate and set every single one of slaves free and burnt Mary Geoise down. Hancock stated they owe him a debt they can never repay. Hancock says the fish-men slaves he freed decided to join him and he covered their slave symbols with the sun mark and explains that was probably that mark Hatchi has on his forehead. When Luffy asks if Hatchi was a slave, Sonia says that's not the case as everyone on the crew had the sun mark to make it impossible to tell the former slaves apart from the other fish-men. Nyon states that after Tiger's death the remaining Sun Pirate members scattered and formed separate pirate crews. Hancock then reveals how she and her sisters were forcibly fed their Devil Fruits and how she lies and acts the way she does because she believes they would bring shame on their people and themselves. She begins crying uncontrollably and states she would rather lie to protect their honor, and to make their painful memories easier to deal with. Luffy can only watch with a stern and angry look after discovering the World Nobles cruelty towards Hancock. Nyon starts mocking Hancock and is amused that the snake princess would be this honest about her feelings and that she had thought her heart had become as cold as ice, but Hancock tells her to be quiet and remember her place as an outcast. Nyon retorts that she should be more grateful that Nyon had been out at sea instead of on Amazon Lily because all three of them would have had no where to go and she would never have found them if she wasn't away from her home. Hancock says that it is just a small debt she's talking about, angering Nyon who starts yelling that she raised her and her sisters as if they were her own daughters causing Sonia and Marigold to get embarrassed and try to calm her down. Hancock then turns away from Luffy and nervously asks if he scorns her, knowing of her past as a slave, but Luffy says the only ones he hates are the Celestial Dragons and not her. Hancock, while blushing, smiles, saying she likes Luffy, and offers him the use of her ship, making Luffy very happy. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Neither eyecatchers have their respective character themes played with them due to the serious tone of the episode. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 415